


Can't Help Falling In Love

by seyfried01



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega AU, Alpha/Omega trope, Beta Finn, Canon, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love, Mating, Mentions of past abuse, Omega Clarke, Romance, Rut, Rutting, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Clarke, They love each other, alpha/beta/omega, alpha/beta/omega trope, before 307, clarke and finn never had sex, clarke and lexa - Freeform, clarke and lexa kiss, clarke is in heat, dominant lexa, f/f - Freeform, heat - Freeform, it gets hot, its cute, mentions of past rape, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyfried01/pseuds/seyfried01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Finn's death, Clarke had no one to protect her from the dangerous Alphas lurking through Arkadia, desperate to knot one of the last unclaimed Omegas. After Clarke was taken advantage of by a stronger Alpha, she began to run, always on edge, waiting for another to strike. Eventually, she ran straight into Lexa's tent, the strongest Alpha she had ever encountered. Lexa promises Clarke her safety, and for the first time, Clarke felt like she never wanted to run again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin sauntered through the ground of Arkadia, trying to keep her feet as quiet as possible. Clarke could feel it, itching under her skin and rubbing into her clothes: her heat was coming.

Her neck burned with sweat, but she refused to stop. It was early morning, far before dawn. Clarke just hoped no one would wake up and follow her.

As she soon reached the edge of the camp, the blond lifted the broken part of the outer fence, separating her from freedom. She couldn't bear to stay here anymore. Not with what happened. Even if it was years ago, it still affected her. And now Finn was gone too.  
Clarke tried wiggling through the underside of the fence, trying to make as little noise as possible. She held back a yelp as a sharp wire made contact with her stomach, most likely drawing blood. Clarke couldn't be bothered to check. She had to leave and she had to leave now. 

Soon, Clarke had her entire body on the outer ring of Arkadia's defenses. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up off the ground, wiping the dirt and small amounts of blood from her clothes. Clarke began walking towards the woods, the weight on her chest being lifted. 

Then the sirens rang.

Clarke turned frantically, her eyes wild and mad with fear, searching for any exposed alpha lurking behind her.

"Omega escape," a shrill voice called. Clarke heard growling and snapping, fear boiling in her blood, as she began to run.

A pack of alphas wasn't far behind, pushing open the heavy metal door and sprinting after the unleashed omega. Clarke ran until her chest burned, but the alphas were insatiable. They would never give her up. Clarke examined the woods, making quick decisions in her head. Though it was dark, she had a relative idea of where she was headed. There was possible safety in about 6 miles. She took off running again.

~

After some time, Clarke began heaving, her stomach and chest protesting the exertion, especially this early in the morning. The horrible stench of the alphas was no longer wafting through Clarke's senses, and she began walking instead. She kept an eye open and was alert, but most of the fear had escaped her as she was only about a mile away from approaching safety. There was a clearing on the other side of the dense forest, and Clarke knew there was uncharted territory that Arkadia members were not allowed to touch. Fuck that, thought Clarke. She needed to hide away somewhere safe. She was very uninterested in repeating the past events that involved her heat in a camp of all alphas. 

"Where are you going, slut?" A male voice, deep and rumbling, slithered into Clarke's bones, her knees shaking as she stopped and frantically looked for the source.   
A brutish man, no older than 35, stepped from behind a tree, his menacing eyes piercing Clarke's concentration. His alpha stench alone was enough to paralyze the girl. 

He approached the blonde, his rough hands twitching and ready to grab her. "No omega should be out here. Especially an unclaimed whore like yourself."

The degrading terms forced Clarke to swallow her pride. She refused to attack first, especially over something as petty as name-calling. She backed up, her hands slightly raised in surrender, her eyes never leaving his.

He grinned a malicious grin, his eyes fiery with control as Clarke's submissive omega pheromones penetrated his senses. He lunged.

Clarke tripped backwards, hitting the ground hard, crying out as her ankle twisted painfully beneath her. She rolled to the side just before the alpha could grab her, landing on the ground face-first where she once was lying. 

Clarke scrambled to her feet, clenching her teeth at the pain, before running towards the clearing that was now in view. Her jacket whipped behind her as she sprinted as fast as she could towards safety, hearing a gaining number of alphas back on her heels. He had recruited. 

Clarke panted desperately, finally passing the clearing.

Instead of finding fields and emptiness, she had found a grounder camp. 

Clarke stopped momentarily, fear encroaching her body, her eyes welling with tears. She could be ripped apart for defying the alphas, and brutally beaten by their dominant nature. Clarke desperately wanted to never feel that pain again. She wasn't sure she could survive it this time. 

A familiar tent stood erect in the center of the clearing, smoke wafting from the top like a chimney. Clarke winced as she continued, but ran frantically towards the tent, hoping the Commander was home.

~

"Indra, I said enough," Lexa said, her voice in a growl, forcing the beta to bow her head in submission. Lexa couldn't take it anymore.

The Commander had been in her tent all day, sifting and sorting through maps and battle plans, her table covered with scrolls instead of food. She was exhausted and aggravated and was ready to dismiss everyone from her tent, allowing herself some peace. 

Lexa stood from her throne, her mouth open in command, before a frantic blonde rushed through the tent flaps at the front of the throne room. 

Lexa stepped down from her throne, rushing to the girl, pulling her heated body into her arms. 

Clarke shook in fear, even though she felt Lexa pumping out the most soothing pheromones she could. Lexa pulled away, taking Clarke's head in her hands, staring deep into her blue eyes.

"Clarke, what is happening?" Lexa pleaded, wanting to destroy the distress in the vulnerable omega.

Clarke stuttered, eyes welling with tears, but forcing them away. She refused to look weak. 

Suddenly, a fierce howl shattered the silence in the tent. Lexa perked up, her eyes wild and searching, pulling the blonde closer to her chest, defending her, her dominant nature kicking in.

An alpha male stumbled into the Commander's tent, eyes and nose still searching for the omega in Lexa's arms. Lexa shoved Clarke behind her, seperating her from his sight. She growled, her hands still locked with Clarke's, as she dominated the alpha before her. She was the most powerful one in the camp. No one dared defy Heda.

The alpha quickly submitted, backing out of the tent and leaving the girls in peace. Without looking away from the door, Lexa commanded everyone to leave. Indra opened her mouth in protest.

"I said leave!" Lexa cried, her eyes becoming dark with anger. They all bowed to her before exiting the tent. 

Lexa turned to face the shaking girl who was still behind her, taking both of Clarke's hands in hers, rubbing soothing circles over the paled skin.

"They were...I couldn't...I tried to escape-" Clarke stammered on her words before Lexa shushed her, pulling the blonde closer. 

"You are safe here Clarke. Please, try to relax."

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief into Lexa's chest, her heart settling down to normal pace. Her head was tucked gently underneath the Commander's chin, soothing circles being rubbed into her spine. Brown hair cascaded over Lexa's shoulders, and Clarke momentarily found herself relaxing at the alpha pheromones pulsing through the room. Clarke's heat was definitely present. 

A commanding voice interrupted Clarke's muddled thoughts. 

"You will be staying here with me tonight. Your heat is almost here. I can smell it on you."

Clarke tensed again, pulling away from the Commander, turning her head and averting her eyes. 

"What is it Clarke, what's wrong?" Lexa pleaded with the blonde, trying to understand the sudden change in feeling.

"I-I need to leave," Clarke said. Even though it was Lexa, and even though she was promised housing and safety, Clarke still couldn't shake the feeling piercing her bones: she wasn't safe in the presence of an alpha. She knew that from experience. No omega was safe around an alpha. 

Lexa gently took Clarke's hands again, searching her eyes for answers.

Finally grasping why the omega was shrinking inside of herself, hiding away from Lexa, the brunette assured her as quickly as she could.

"You don't have to fear me, Clarke. I would never harm you in any way. I speak truth when I say you are safe here.

The blonde looked back up towards the alpha, reading the honesty in her eyes. She nodded, allowing herself to feel weak for once in her life. At least it was for Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa had her back turned to Clarke. She tried to even her breathing, but instead she tightened her knuckles in strain. She tried to ignore the fact that only a few, mere feet away, Clarke was nude, and was changing into Lexa's clothes, in need of some fresh linen and bloodless silk. 

Lexa swallowed, her mouth running dry, as she picked up another fierce whiff of Clarke's heat pheromones. They were screaming to be ravaged, to be satiated, to be devoured. She couldn't take it.

"Clarke," Lexa said, her voice stern but gentle. Clarke turned, fully clothed, golden hair left down and askew across her back and over her submissive shoulders. Lexa turned to face her.

"You can sleep in my bed. I will take post on the floor." Lexa turned to move, ready to set up the ground for the night, when an alabaster hand loosely gripped her wrist. She looked down to see Clarke's eyes sparkling with silent plea. 

"Please stay with me. I-I know it isn't safe with my heat coming but...you make me feel safe." Lexa stared at her, mouth slightly agape, but saying nothing in return.

Clarke's omega nature kicked in, mentally hitting herself for being so stupid. Of course Lexa wouldn't want to stay. No alpha wants to stay with an omega unless it's to knot them. Clarke turned her head and lowered it to the side in submission again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I should've never pushed like that. I know an omega's place. I shouldn't have asked. Please forgive me."

Lexa was thoroughly confused. She took Clarke back into her arms, resting her chin on the crown of the sky girl's head, feeling her slim body gently relax against Lexa's comforting embrace. Especially since Lexa's hands were tracing soft circles down her back, causing Clarke to shiver. Now Clarke was confused. No alpha had ever treated her like this before. They weren't supposed to. At least not in Clarke's experience. She had never had an alpha actually...comfort her before.

"You have never crossed a line with me Clarke. I want you here, and I want you in my bed, and I want you to feel safe. Please trust me Clarke. I will lay with you through your heat."

Lexa knew that omegas were vulnerable in their heats. They needed comfort and touch from their alpha, and Lexa so desperately wanted to be Clarke's alpha. 

Clarke nodded thankfully, smiling into Lexa's chest, before moving towards the bed with the Commander in tow. 

Lexa blew out the candles set up on a small stump by the bed, before removing her battle gear and climbing in behind the blonde. Clarke purred as her backside almost fully rolled into Lexa's front, the sound not going unnoticed by the Commander. The brunette bit her lip to stifle a groan as she felt her cock twitch playfully; but she refused to give in to the sensation. Lexa cleared her throat and wrapped her right arm around Clarke's middle, pulling the blonde closer and nuzzling her neck, inhaling her musky, omega scent pulsing from her jugular. Clarke whimpered and leaned more fully into Lexa, enveloping herself in the alpha's scent before falling asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE stay tuned until the next chapter. It should be up tomorrow. Clarke's backstory comes up and a whole lot of hella cute stuff is going to be written about the two of them. I know there wasn't much of a cliffhanger on this chapter, but tomorrow's should be longer, I promise.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left comments and kudos', you guys give me life. It makes me want to write more.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment or share thoughts or opinions about this story, I really want to make it good. Also, feel free to check out my other Clexa story called Wild Youth. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much and I look forward to writing again tomorrow!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Clarke walked tall, her hands shaking as she clutched the sharp blade in her hand. She was determined, but her heart screamed against her, begging her to stop. She knew this would be one of the toughest moves she will ever have to make._

_She pushed through, her eyes welling with tears, as she approached the battered boy with the long locks and beautiful eyes. He was too perfect for her. What had she done to deserve him? And now, here she was, a serrated blade clutched in her right hand, preparing to murder the boy that stood in front of her, begging her to love him back. She couldn't. This had to be done to save her people._

_Clarke kissed Finn's neck, letting her tears wash down his collarbone, as she plunged the blade into his stomach, feeling the blood pour onto her hand, her chest ceasing movement and collapsing under her sadness and regret. Suddenly, a scream erupted from beneath her._

_Clarke pulled her head away, but her hand stayed put. Now, when Clarke looked up, it was Lexa's stomach that held a gaping wound, with a blade still stuck deep into her abdomen. Clarke pulled out quickly, dropping the weapon into the grass before bringing her bloodied hands to her mouth in fear._

_Lexa doubled over, her clothes now dripping with black blood, her hands trying to keep it in, trying to survive. She sunk to her knees. Clarke crawled to her desperately, only to be pushed away by the Commander's strong hands. Clarke choked a sob at the rejection._

_"How...how could you do this to me ai hodness? I loved you so deeply. I wanted you so badly. How could you betray me?" Lexa looked up towards Clarke, her hands shaking and her green eyes watering with sadness. Her head lolled to the side, the blood loss becoming too obscene. Clarke cried out in her own pain, clutching the Commander in her arms._

_Lexa was gone._

_~_

"No...no, please, don't leave me...oh god...NO!" Lexa jolted awake at the squirming blonde beside her, the screams penetrating her sleep. Her omega was in pain. Lexa rolled Clarke onto her back, shaking her desperately in the dark, trying as hard as she could to free the beautiful girl of her nightmares.

"Clarke. Clarke, you have to wake up. Please Clarke, come back to me." Lexa tucked sweaty strands of blonde hair behind Clarke's ear, stroking her cheeks and shaking her shoulders.

Clarke shot up, her eyes frantic and wild, nearly blind in the darkness of the night. Lexa smiled at the girl, glad she was back with her.

Clarke launched herself from the bed, cowering and shaking in a corner of the tent, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes were shut tight, her knees pulled to her chest; she was shaking. 

Lexa rose from the bed, nearly leaping to Clarke, before the girl cried out. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want, I can be good, I can be a good girl, just please don't hurt me."

Lexa's heart shattered like glass. She stopped halfway to her omega, taking in and processing the words Clarke had just sobbed out desperately. Lexa sat on the ground where she was. She didn't want to scare Clarke any more than she already had. Lexa folded her hands in her lap to keep from fiddling, and just sat quietly, watching Clarke until she calmed enough to catch her own breath. 

"Clarke, it's me," Lexa said, in the softest voice she could manage. Clarke didn't budge. 

"Hey, Clarke, look at me please?" Clarke waited a long moment before complying, not wanting to be punished if she didn't. She saw Lexa, sitting on the floor a few feet away from her, waiting patiently for Clarke to take the reins. This had never happened to Clarke before. It was a strange feeling, to have power.

"I would never hurt you. Ever. Please believe me, Clarke. I am terribly in love with you, and I could never and would never lay a hand on you that wasn't wanted. Please believe me ai hodness."

Clarke perked up at the familiar words. They were in her dream. She had no idea what they meant. 

"Can I come to you Clarke?" Lexa asked, waiting for permission from her omega. Clarke took a moment to decide, before nodding her head and watching fervently as the brunette crawled to her on all fours. Lexa didn't want to scare her by towering over her. They were equals, and Clarke was to be treated like one.

Lexa sat next to Clarke, never touching her, not even close to her shoulders. They both sat facing the bed, backs to the wall, their bodies closed off. Lexa was pumping out as many soothing pheromones as she could, sweating at the exertion. She needed to make Clarke feel safe here. She wasn't safe out there, so she deserved to have a haven of peace here in the village, under the watch of the Commander.

Not long after the silence engulfed the room, Clarke inched closer to Lexa, taking the Commander's hand, never looking at her. 

"Lexa," Clarke said quietly, her voice mousy and scratchy from crying.

Lexa turned her head, waiting for Clarke to continue. 

"Can you...can you hold me again? Like you did last night?" 

Lexa's heart lurched. She squeezed Clarke's hand in response, nodding her head, and pulling them both to their feet. Clarke didn't have time to ask before she was being pulled to the bed once more. 

Lexa sat against the headboard, gently pulling Clarke into her lap, hugging the girl to her chest and holding her bridal-style, stroking her back and occasionally kissing the top of her head, as Clarke laid it against Lexa's shoulder, her nose in the crook of her neck.

They sat in long silence, but Lexa needed Clarke to be in charge. Yes, she was an alpha, but with how Clarke had been acting lately, she needed to let the girl know she could speak whenever she needed to. Lexa submitted to the girl in her arms without argument. She was pleased to see her having a positive effect on the broken girl.

"When I was on the Ark...in space...there were not a lot of omegas." Lexa breathed a sigh of relief as Clarke began opening up to her. Lexa begged her to continue through the persistent strokes and kisses along her forehead. Clarke swallowed, ready to let Lexa know. She loved Lexa, deep down. She didn't think she would ever have the guts to admit it, but she did. And she wanted her to know her past.

"There were only a handful of us. That was just another long list of reasons why we had to come down. We had an unbalance on the ship. When I was a little bit younger, a couple years ago, I was alone in the omega ward, preparing for my heat to end. It had been strangely unbearable that time, and I knew I wasn't safe anywhere else. We were supposed to be guarded by omegas and locked in to keep away prying alphas that roamed the halls after dark, hoping to catch one of us. I was the only one in the ward at the time. Everyone else was in sync, but mine had come early. I remember it being very dark, darker than it is in here. I couldn't see a thing. I heard the door open, and I was so stupid to think it was another omega."

Lexa stiffened when Clarke called herself stupid. She wasn't stupid. She was beautiful. But as Clarke ran tiny circles up Lexa's arms, Lexa purred and relaxed again, sinking into the smell and the warmth of the omega in her lap.

"It was an alpha female, a fake guard. And she was deep in her rut. She knew I was the only one in the ward, and she locked the door behind her. She came up behind me and grabbed my waist and pushed her hand against my mouth so I wouldn't scream."

Lexa felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't bear to hear this, but she knew Clarke needed her to. She had to be strong. Clarke continued, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had never told this to anyone before.

"She bent me over the table and...and she took advantage of me. She knotted me, Lexa. It hurt so bad and I-I couldn't escape and I-"

Clarke was speaking too fast. Lexa pulled her even closer, their heartbeats almost in sync. Lexa kissed across Clarke's forehead, trying to wipe away her sorrow with her lips. She couldn't stand seeing Clarke this way. She looked so small and fragile. She wasn't the strong, almighty Clarke that Lexa was so used to seeing. And Lexa cried with the blonde.

"Gods, Clarke. I want to kill her. I want to rip her apart for hurting you so badly. I want her to suffer as you had to suffer." Lexa's alpha came roaring back in, a growl in her throat as her eyes grew livid.

Clarke stroked her arms again, then boldly moved up to Lexa's cheek, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Please Lexa..." Clarke didn't need to say anything more. Lexa knew she had crossed a line. This wasn't what Clarke needed right now. 

Lexa nuzzled into Clarke's neck, inhaling her sweet scent that pumped from her neck. In a few hours, Clarke's heat would come. Lexa was afraid before, but now she felt in control. Now that she knew Clarke's past, it would hurt her even more if something happened during the next few days. She knew Clarke would be desperate and vulnerable and would beg, but Lexa would rather die than hurt Clarke like that horrendous alpha did on their Ark. She couldn't bear the thought of Clarke being hurt at Lexa's hands. It made her sick.

"Let's go to sleep ai hodness. You need to rest." Lexa pulled them down, Clarke turning over on her side, draping her left arm across Lexa's waist, resting her head on the Commander's soft chest, closing her eyes. Lexa purred softly, coaxing a giggle from the blonde. Lexa stayed still on her back, running her fingers up and down Clarke's back, staring at the beauty in her arms. Sleep took the both of them as the sun began to rise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this chapter personally. I thought it was kinda cute. 
> 
> Please comment thoughts and leave a kudos! Thank you to all those who have commented, I was amazed. It literally made me sooooo happy to see all of your comments. They were all so sweet and supportive, so thank you guys so much. It means a lot. It truly makes my day.
> 
> Also: I have a YouTube channel under the name the100trash. I post Clexa fan videos and I am always open to new song suggestions. I only know so many!  
> So check it out if you want! I really love everyone's feedback. I will be back tomorrow! :)


	4. Chapter 4

When Lexa awoke, her senses were immediately smothered in the perfect scent of flowers and Earth and crackling fire. Lexa groaned as her pants tightened, and she gravitated towards the scent unintentionally. She grinded her body against the solid figure next to her, her mind going blank and fuzzy and her breathing picking up pace as she rocked, her erection more prominent than it had been before. When a responding moan echoed through the tent, Lexa’s eyes shot open and saw a squirming blonde next to her. Clarke was sweating, her hair clinging to her forehead, her skin glistening under the firelight and the sun peeking through the slits in the tent. Lexa pulled back as though she had been burned, her heart thudding in her chest as her guilt threatened to unlodge from her throat and come up through her mouth. Clarke was almost thrashing against the bed, desperately trying to get away from the heat ravaging her body. Her nightgown was thrown up haphazardly through the night, her panties and stomach visible, with just the underside of her perfect, round breasts. Lexa swallowed and forced herself to turn away from her omega.

 

Lexa rolled from the bed, careful not to wake the girl next to her, and the brunette sighed as her bare feet hit the cold, dirt floor of the tent. It was a nice change from the flaming heat coursing through her veins as her omega’s heat came in stronger than ever. Lexa shook her head and pulled on her training gear, her coat and her armor pushing away the dirty thoughts running through her mind. She would _not_ take advantage of Clarke. She would rather die than hurt the blonde she so desperately loved. 

 

Lexa went back over to the bed after becoming fully dressed. She took a deep breath before approaching Clarke, trying to control the throbbing between her legs, before pushing through to touch the beautiful girl. 

 

The Commander approached the large bed again, watching in great pain as her omega struggled against her own skin. Lexa sat on the bed next to Clarke, gently stroking the girl’s damp hair and running her fingertips along Clarke’s cheekbones. Clarke startled awake, but this time, she didn’t run. She immediately relaxed into her alpha’s soft touch. She was in so much pain. 

 

“Please Lexa...make it stop...please...it hurts so bad Lex,” Clarke pleaded breathlessly, the words coming out as a moan. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to hold herself back. The nickname didn’t go unheard on Lexa’s ears. It turned her on even more than before. She remembered what Clarke had told her last night, and she immediately calmed herself, her heart settling back to normal. She smiled gently at Clarke.

 

“I’m deeply sorry Clarke. I will not take advantage of you. I promised you I would do nothing but comfort you, and I will not break that vow.I am going to the training grounds. There are omega guards watching you outside of the tent. Call for them if you ever need anything.” 

 

Clarke nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth, causing another stir in Lexa’s leather pants. Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke’s forehead before exiting the tent, trying to control her emotions before preparing to fight off her adrenaline and unfortunate alpha instincts. 

 

~

 

Clarke struggled against her own body. Her legs were shaking as the pool between her legs grew larger, ruining her underwear. Clarke whimpered and rolled over onto her stomach, inhaling Lexa’s scent, relaxing Clarke for only a few seconds. She needed her alpha. She needed her knot. She needed to get away from this burning fire boiling in her veins. 

 

Clarke knew it was risky, but as the afternoon sun mixed with her heat, she couldn’t stand it anymore. The blonde rolled back over onto her back and lifted her nightgown off of her sticky skin, throwing it to the side of the room, her underwear following. It felt slightly better but she still couldn’t handle it. She hadn’t taken any suppressants -- the alphas in Arkadia took them away from her -- and she had never found an alpha that she had actually wanted to mate with before. It was too intense this time. 

 

Clarke inched her fingers between her legs, stroking herself and coating her fingers in her wetness, her mouth opening in pleasure as her eyes snapped shut. She rubbed frantically along her clit, desperate for release, before entering herself and causing an unexpected release. She knew she was close but she didn’t think she was that close. Lexa just had that effect on her.

 

Clarke’s legs shook and her eyes rolled back into her head as she rode it out, still stroking, her body still on fire. She felt like there was no way to escape this awful torture her body was suffering through. 

  
That was when Clarke smelled an alpha enter the tent. She had been calling, her unmated omega stench was the strongest in the camp. It went on for miles. Clarke went to call for Lexa but it was too late. The alpha made his way into the bedroom, eyeing Clarke with dark eyes. He stepped closer to the girl laying naked on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I will most likely be updating tonight. I have an idea. Thank you for all of your kind comments, I literally smile so much when I read them. Hopefully you don't mind this cliffhanger, I personally don't like this chapter but it was needed for a few other scenes. Please comment and leave a kudos and don't be afraid to ask questions or comment your own ideas for the story! I take everything into consideration when writing. If you don't like how it is progressing, please do not be afraid to tell me. I love feedback! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who commented and asked questions, I really love answering them and communicating with my readers. A huge thank you to those who have been leaving positive comments. My last story got a few negative ones, and because it was my first one I got super uninterested in trying to continue after that, so thank you to everyone commenting on this story. It means a lot. Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter. There's a lot of fluff and a lot of fighting and a lot of Lexa trying to control herself, so hopefully everyone enjoys it.

Clarke inched herself back up the bed, sitting up against the headboard, her eyes wild with fear. This could not be happening to her again. She thought Lexa would protect her. She thought she was safe here. She was promised safety. 

The alpha sauntered closer, a malicious smile plastered on his face, his hands shaking, ready to grab the blonde. He was very obviously much stronger than she was. He could take her down and knot her in minutes. Clarke whimpered.

Even though this wasn't what she wanted, and she knew this wasn't what she wanted, her body fought against her mind. Her heat was still at its peak and she was ready to be ravaged and mated ruthlessly. But Clarke shook her head, focusing on her breathing instead of the throbbing between her legs. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she want this? How could she desire to be abused and torn open? 

Clarke tumbled off the bed as she unknowingly reached the edge, her ass landing on the hard floor, her feet pushing her body towards the wall she cowered against the night before. There was no escape. The bulge in his pants forced Clarke to recognize that she would not leave this tent unmated. She closed her eyes as her tears took over, her neck leaning over in submission. She just prayed he wouldn't hurt her as much as the last one. She prayed to blackout, just so she wouldn't have to feel and wouldn't have to watch him enter her. She honestly hoped the pain would cause her brain to shut off, allowing her to escape into herself, ignoring the burning pain between her legs. 

The alpha grinned at the obvious act of submission and lunged forward, only to be stopped by a terrifying growl, a deep, sonorous sound resonating through the tent. Clarke's eyes snapped open.

Lexa stood at the front of the bedroom, eyes fiery with rage and dominance. Her war paint screamed alpha and her body shook with livid anger. Her hands were closed into tight fists, the tan skin turning white at the knuckles. Her mouth was turned up in a snarl, ready to charge the alpha.

He turned to face her, suddenly ignoring the blonde, ready to fight the Commander for the right to mate Clarke. He lunged. 

Lexa ducked, forcing the male alpha to stumble into the next room. He was still unbalanced, allowing Lexa to kick him out of the tent and back outside. She was going to shame him in public. "Non throudons Heda." Lexa grabbed the man by his lapels and whispered the deathly words into his ear. If he didn't know it before, he knew he crossed a line now. 

Lexa turned to the rest of the eager people waiting for their Heda to control the immature alpha who dares take a swipe at the Commander's omega.

"Natrona!" Lexa screamed, the grounders cheering in response. Lexa threw him down into the dirt, his arms and legs desperately crab-walking away from her angry swipes. Lexa straddled him, pummeling him into the ground below, his face growing bloody and gashed. Lexa's fists held the remains of his blood. She kept going. No one touched Clarke. No one was allowed to touch her beautiful omega.

Eventually, he screamed out for mercy. Indra had to pull Lexa off of the alpha, who was barely breathing with no skin showing beneath the thick layers of blood covering his face. 

"Raitnes, Heda. Yu gaf in ban au natrona."

Lexa growled, seeing banishment as weakness. She wanted to finish him. But as she felt the crippling scent of her petrified omega seep into her bones, she nodded, allowing her warriors to handle the rest. 

Lexa walked proudly back into her tent, going straight to the basin of water at the far end of her throne room, washing the thick blood from her hands, making sure nothing red was left. 

Lexa was almost mesmerized by the water's pinkish color, and she didn't break her gaze until she heard a sad whimper from the other side of the tent. Clarke.

Lexa dried her hands as fast as she could before running to her omega. Clarke was still sitting on the floor, naked and dirty, her knees pulled to her chest and her body quivering in fear. She wanted this to be over. The flashbacks to the ark were too much for her to handle. Then she smelled her alpha.

Clarke raised her head, looking for the brunette. In that moment, Lexa was by her side, scooping the girl into her arms bridal style before setting them both down on the bed, Clarke sitting between Lexa, her legs thrown across Lexa's knee. The blonde curled into the Commander, her nose touching the alpha's neck, inhaling the soothing pheromones pumping out. Clarke shivered in Lexa's arms, still petrified and still very naked.

Lexa pulled up a large fur from beside her, wrapping it around Clarke, shielding her from the rest of the tent. They were in their own cover of warmth. Lexa knew Clarke was self-conscious and was feeling very vulnerable with her nakedness and her heat. The Commander kissed Clarke's forehead, sweeping her lips across the alabaster skin, closing her eyes at the scent of her love. Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke's bare back under the fur, feeling the girl shiver in response. Lexa smirked. 

Clarke wiggled closer, desperate to feel her alpha against her. She started to cry.

Lexa pulled away, wiping Clarke's tears with her calloused thumbs, looking deep into the watery blue eyes.

"What is it, ai hodnes, what's wrong?" Lexa was desperate. She needed Clarke to be in charge again. She couldn't take the lead. She wanted to help the girl in her arms but she would not push if Clarke wasn't comfortable.

"I feel so dirty. I...I wanted it Lexa. I actually wanted him to knot me. You weren't here and I couldn't smell you and I felt like my skin was on fire. I was so wet Lexa," Clarke muttered, turning her blushing face back into the crook of Lexa's shoulder. The alpha stiffened, Clarke's words running tingles down her spine. She had to clear her throat before talking again, coaxing a giggle from the blonde. Clarke really did have an amazing affect on her.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand. You are in a heat. It was not your fault, your body had no idea where to go or what to do. I'm just glad he never laid a hand on you."

Lexa growled softly and Clarke brought her right hand up to rest over Lexa's heart, causing the growl to quickly turn into a loving purr. 

"Lexa..." Clarke whispered, her voice nearly a moan, just as it was that morning. Lexa turned her head to kiss the blonde's forehead in a silent response.

"Please," Clarke mumbled against the tan skin beneath her lips. "I need to feel you." Clarke's deft fingers began toying with the straps of Lexa's armor.

"Clarke," Lexa muttered lovingly against Clarke's hair. "That isn't a good idea ai hodnes. You are still in heat, and it will only get worse from here."

Clarke shook her head. "Lexa, I know what you think. I can't deal with this heat by myself. This is the strongest it's ever been and I feel like it's ripping me apart. I just need to feel you, feel your skin. Please Lex, you said you would help me through this. Please." Clarke whimpered the last plea, her eyes tearing up as another wave of burning hot sensations ruptured through her body. Her heat was definitely going to be stronger tomorrow.

Lexa nodded against Clarke's head. She untangled herself from Clarke, sitting at the edge of the bed, slowly extracting her clothing and tossing it to the ground, making sure this is really what Clarke wanted. And boy did she want it. As Clarke watched the muscles in Lexa's back shift with the movement, her lips became dry. The throbbing between her legs was back as she thought about Lexa's skin against hers. 

Lexa turned back around, completely nude, her long, brown hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Clarke had never seen anything more beautiful. She could tell Lexa was uncomfortable under her gaze, so she lifted the fur and invited Lexa to crawl beside her under the warmth. When their bare bodies collided, Clarke whined in need. Lexa closed her eyes, trying to force her alpha instincts to simmer down. Clarke could feel Lexa's cock throbbing against her thigh, so close to her center. It drove Clarke wild. But right now, she didn't want to be mated. Sure, the heat was torture, but she just wanted to feel Lexa, feel her tight skin drawn across her toned muscles. Clarke rolled almost half of her body onto Lexa, the Commander's thigh slipping between the blonde's and Clarke's head coming to rest over Lexa's beating heart. The alpha was so warm, like a blazing fire in the middle of winter. Clarke felt safe; the safest she had ever felt in her life. Lexa's arms wrapped around Clarke's back, stroking the pale skin under the furs again, humming quietly to herself against the crown of Clarke's head. The omega smiled and cuddled closer, urging the brunette to join her in sleeping the afternoon away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non throudons Heda - no one challenges Heda
> 
> Natrona - traitor
> 
> Raitnes Heda. Yu gaf in ban au natrona - justice, Heda. You need to ban the traitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke's heat startled her from her drawing. Her core began to ache again, and her fingers trembled, stopping her from finishing the charcoal drawing of her alpha.

When the two girls woke up from their nap earlier, Lexa regrettably informed Clarke that she had a meeting to go to involving battle plans. The brunette hadn't said much, but she did mention that an outside clan was threatening war on the grounder people. Clarke said she understood, and Lexa showed her to a few scrap papers and charcoal, hoping that the blonde wouldn't get bored here in the tent. She didn't want to leave her omega, but she had to.

So Clarke had sat on the ground since Lexa left, nearly three hours ago, carefully sketching her love on some torn papers, making sure that every detail was right. Clarke decided to forego the war paint: she thought Lexa looked better without it.

After some time sitting on the ground, and after Clarke's drawing was officially finished, Clarke huffed a breath of boredom, wondering why her alpha hadn't returned, though she wasn't worried; if anyone could defend themselves, it was the Commander of twelve clans.

Clarke stood, her knees almost buckling and tingling from misuse. She wiped the dirt off of her -- newly washed -- black jeans, and she headed out of the tent.

The moonlight cascaded down on the blonde, illuminating the empty grounds with a white haze. Clarke smiled at her loneliness, realizing that everyone must have gone to bed already, seeing as it was quite late. 

A crackling fire was still lit, a few hundred yards in front of the Commander's tent. Clarke almost missed it; the stone lined fire pit was secluded by a wall of saplings, their branches covering up the physical aspects of the fire, and only allowing people to catch a slight sliver of orange waving through the trees.

Clarke walked to the wall of foliage, pushing away the tiny trees and finding that the area around the fire pit was completely empty. Only short, green grasses covered the ground surrounding the flame, allowing Clarke to sit -- and lay -- comfortably. Clarke felt the cold grass under her ass, but it went away as the heat from the small fire smothered her in warmth. Clarke put her pale hands out in front of her, warming her fingertips and down to her elbows, basking in the glow of the fire and the serenity of loneliness. 

~

When Lexa returned from her meeting, her eyes were nearly drooping, her muscles and bones aching and exhausted. She couldn't wait to be home and in her omega's comforting arms. Clarke was the only one to relax Lexa completely.

Lexa walked into her tent, discarding her armor, and almost turning to the bed before she realized that Clarke was no where to be seen. Lexa panicked.

Had she done something? Did she say something to Clarke to make her think she had to leave? Did...oh gods...did someone take her?

Lexa's blood boiled at the last thought, but she forced her alpha to calm down and asses the situation properly. She would never find Clarke if she didn't calm herself. Lexa stood straight, her Commander side coming out, as she desperately tried smelling for Clarke's pheromones. Almost immediately, Lexa was attacked with the smell of sunrise and picked roses and sea water. She smiled as she could feel her omega in her bones. Desperate, Lexa was ready to take post outside of her tent, waiting for Clarke's return. After what had happened with her omega guards, she knew she could trust no one but herself and her omega. They were obviously against Lexa housing an outsider omega, and they would obviously do anything to destroy that relationship. They didn't want Clarke, so they had sent in the only way to ensure that the girl would leave: a strong alpha.

Lexa grabbed the largest furs she could find, nearly stripping her bed of its coverage, before walking outside into the crisp night air. As Lexa began to sit down, she could smell Clarke stronger than before. It was intense and incredible. Clarke was definitely still in her heat. Lexa smiled at the thought of her omega, wet and needy, before she shook her head and scolded herself for thinking that way. Clarke was not an object for Lexa to own or diminish in any way. She couldn't think about her like that, not when Clarke so desperately needed Lexa on her side.

Lexa walked towards the scent with her furs draped over her strong arms, picking up pieces of Clarke's beautiful smell. 

Soon, when Clarke's pheromones were the strongest, Lexa spotted a fire behind a wall of trees. She would never be able to find it if it wasn't for her omega's lustful scent. Lexa smiled and walked towards the trees, seeing a silhouette leaning towards the flame.

Clarke was startled as Lexa approached from behind, but immediately calmed when she saw her alpha standing over her. She was safe. She smiled at Lexa, and Lexa giggled at Clarke's quick change in emotion, before laying one large fur on the ground, inviting Clarke to lay on top of it. Clarke obliged, her smile growing wider, her white teeth shining in the firelight. When Lexa settled down next to the omega, she pulled the last large fur on top of them, cocooning them in warmth and safety. 

Both girls were lying on their backs, their eyes turned towards the stars, which were shining brighter than ever. Clarke briefly remembered how they looked from up in space, but much preferred to be looking at them here, on Earth, with the beautiful Heda of twelve clans lying next to her. 

Lexa's breath was steady, her heart heard with Clarke's sharp ears. Clarke loved the sound. She loved hearing Lexa's breath and her heart, knowing that she was real and alive and safe. She was home.

Clarke looked over to Lexa, asking a silent question. The alpha turned, meeting her eyes, pondering what Clarke wanted, before smiling and opening her arms like a bird. Clarke giggled and rolled over onto her side, wrapping her right arm around Lexa's waist, resting her head right over Lexa's heart: her favorite position. The alpha beneath her purred. 

"What were you doing out here, ai hodnes?" Lexa asked, running her fingers down Clarke's back and through her soft, blonde locks, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"I got bored. I was worried about you. I thought you were coming home earlier than this," Clarke admitted, her voice muffled to the rest of the world but oh so clear in Lexa's ears. Lexa loved her voice, the way it dripped through the darkest corners of her mind like honey. Lexa smiled, turning her head into Clarke's hair, kissing the crown of her head.

"I am sorry Clarke. I so wished to be back with you. This bordering clan is threatening to attack us and I had to stay. I wanted so badly to be back in your arms sweetheart."

Clarke lifted her head. "That's the second time you've called me that. Where did you hear it?" 

Lexa smiled and stroked Clarke's cheek with the tips of her fingers, looking into Clarke's sparkling blue eyes.

"I picked it up. You and your people have been down here longer than you think. I am a very quick learner, Clarke," Lexa said, winking at the last statement, causing a shudder of heat to vibrate towards Clarke's clit. The blonde nearly moaned, but instead, grinned and dropped her head back down to Lexa's chest. 

"I am so glad you came to save me from the sky, Clarke." Lexa's voice was soft, serious. Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's breastbone, letting her know that she heard her and that she was here. 

"After Costia...I didn't know if I could keep living. I know that I seem strong, Clarke, but in reality, if you hadn't come down to save me, I don't know what I would've done. I definitely wouldn't be here, holding you, touching you. Gods, how I love touching you ai hodnes," Lexa finished with a chuckle. Clarke snorted and reached her hand up to gently tickle Lexa's side. The brunette squirmed and giggled under Clarke's persistent hand, before the blonde lifted her head and looked at Lexa, her face full of seriousness. Lexa got her laughs under control, waiting for her omega to say something. 

"You keep calling me ai hodnes. I know that you think I don't know what that means. I do. I'm a quick learner too Lexa. And being on that ark, and suffering through years of being punished for who I was...I am so happy to be here with you. I am so glad that you saved me Lexa. You saved me from my people, and you saved me from myself."

Lexa smiled towards the blonde, her green eyes pricked with tears at the edges, threatening to spill down her tanned cheeks. Suddenly, Clarke leaned down, her face getting closer to Lexa's. She stopped nearly halfway there, almost waiting for Lexa to make the decision. Lexa nodded gently, whimpering, before wrapping a gentle hand around the back of Clarke's neck, pulling the girl closer, before connecting their lips. 

Clarke melted into Lexa's mouth. The girl was so warm and so soft and so real. She was here, and present, and comforting. Clarke felt like the fire they were in front of had somehow moved into her stomach, her lips burning and tingling with every soft kiss they shared. Lexa pulled Clarke harder against her, their teeth nearly clashing but the kiss staying slow. Lexa licked Clarke's bottom lip, asking for entrance. That was something Clarke would never get used to. Not in all of her years had an _alpha_ asked _her_ for permission. They usually took what they wanted. It was even more reason for Clarke to trust Lexa, and to want the brunette below her. Clarke melted and moaned into Lexa's mouth, granting access, carefully touching her tongue to Lexa's, both of them feeling a shock to their cores. 

Lexa tasted like the forest and safety and crashing thunderstorms. Her tongue was soft and languid in movement against Clarke's, their lips eager to be closer, to be connected like this forever. Clarke nearly dragged her entire body on top of Lexa's, the brunette's thigh slipping between her legs, connecting with her soaking center. She groaned, almost grinding into the Commander in desperate need for this heat to finally end.

Lexa broke the kiss, bringing Clarke's ear down to her mouth, whispering, "tell me what ai hodnes means, Clarke."

Clarke whimpered and made a guttural sound that escaped from the back of her throat. She was incredibly turned on. Lexa began kissing her exposed throat, making it harder for Clarke to think straight.

"My love," Clarke whispered back, reconnecting their lips. Lexa nodded in satisfaction against her omega's soft pink lips, the tears now breaking free and running freely down her cheeks. Clarke pulled away, feeling the wetness, wiping the droplets away with her thumbs. She kissed the tip of Lexa's nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead.

"I love you Lexa. I'm in love with you. And I'm never letting go."

Lexa choked back a sob, nodding her head, pulling Clarke down to her chest in a tight embrace, running circles down Clarke's clothed back.

"I love you too, ai hodnes. Always have...always will."

Clarke smiled against Lexa's neck, kissing the soft skin there, causing a groan to escape from her alpha, before both of them fell asleep under the stars, with Lexa still touching the blonde as much as she could. Clarke was definitely home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments! I've been waiting a long time for them to kiss, so hopefully this works out for everyone. I hope I did well. The next few chapters are going to be intense, so get ready. I already have them planned out.   
> Tomorrow I will be updating another chapter to this story and another Clexa fanvid to my YouTube channel, so be on the lookout for that link tomorrow if you're interested. It will be in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.  
> Thank you to everyone who has given support, it means so much, as always :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Lexa, please, you don’t understand!” 

Lexa couldn’t bear to hear Clarke’s cries anymore. Her heat was unbearable today. It hit its peak somewhere in the night, and Lexa had been sleeping on her throne since dawn. She suffered through hearing Clarke moan her name in the room next door, and she became restless. Lexa couldn’t stand hearing her omega suffer this way.

Clarke let out another harsh sob, her naked body writhing on the bed. Lexa could see the outline of her toned body through the veil separating them, watching as Clarke’s body arched from the bed and fell back with a muffled ‘oomph’. 

Lexa swallowed, the bulge in her pants tight, her throat even tighter. She began to cry, her fists clenching, her knuckles turning white. She physically couldn’t stand this. She had to get out of there. Clarke’s pheromones were too much for the alpha, and she felt smothered and suffocated. She couldn’t breathe. 

The alpha leapt from her throne and bounded out of the tent, desperate to inhale the spring air around her. The breeze was crisp and mildly uncomfortable, but Lexa just couldn’t be in her tent anymore. 

“Indra, protect Clarke. Make sure no one approaches the tent. They will suffer like the last if they dare to enter.” 

Indra nodded at the alpha’s command, standing her post by the edge of the tent, her beta senses immune to the insufferable mating pheromones emanating from the room inside. 

Lexa had to escape. She had a war coming. The people from Arkadia were threatening her territory. They wanted Clarke back. They would have to go through Lexa first.

 

~

 

Clarke screamed, her hands clenched tightly around the fur-lined sheets below her sweaty body. Her back arched again, the pounding in her clit even harder this time, almost like a drum beat that would never end. The blonde sobbed as her body was wracked with waves of pleasure, only to be followed by pain. She was so sensitive. Even the wind on her naked body, drifting across her center, caused orgasm after orgasm, the girl almost coming her brains out. Clarke had just reached her eighth peak, only to crash down again, her body shivering and shaking, her skin feverish and unbearable. She wanted to rip it off. She wanted to claw off her skin and separate it from her aching muscles. It was torturous. And now, Lexa wasn’t near her. Clarke couldn’t smell her alpha, or hear her whimpers from the next room. She couldn’t hear Lexa’s heart pounding aggressively against her tan chest, and she couldn’t see the beads of sweat drip down her alphas face and in between her luscious breasts. Clarke screamed again. This time, she screamed for Lexa.

 

~ 

 

Lexa’s ears perked up. She was in the middle of drawing out her plans. She was prepared for the next morning at dawn, when the Sky People would attack her clan. She was ready to spill their blood. She had to protect her love. 

Clarke’s scream rang across the camp, yet every alpha was too afraid to look up in fear that Lexa would slaughter them just for lifting their gaze towards her tent. 

Lexa swallowed again, her pants growing tight and her muscles tensing, her body aching and trembling at her omega’s calls, the screams of agony causing Lexa’s heart to shatter in her chest. Clarke’s scent was growing stronger and stronger, wafting across the camp, and Lexa noticed every alpha in the vicinity stiffly walk back to their tents and limping to the battle grounds. Everyone was affected. Especially Lexa. It kept hitting her in waves, carried by the damned breeze. Lexa couldn’t hold it in any longer. Her omega was in pain, and she was suffering, and was crying out desperately. Lexa would have to be a monster to ignore her mate. The brunette dropped her plans back onto the table, now empty of her alpha warriors, before walking towards the delicious scent of her love.

Lexa entered the tent, her hands trembling. Clarke let out a sharp gasp. It sounded painful, even to Lexa's ears. Clarke could smell Lexa in the next room. Her wild omega was simmering at the mere scent of her alpha, yet waves and needle-sharp pricks still ran through her body. Her hair was clinging to her neck and her forehead, sweat rolling off of her skin like rain. Her fingers were tightly grasping the sheets below her, her fingers aching at the force.

"Please Lexa, please make it stop. It hurts so much I can't stand this," Clarke whined through gritted teeth. Her sentence was cut short as another gust of wind entered the tent and the blonde arched again, her legs and arms tensing, her eyes rolling back into her head. It felt so good, yet the aftershocks felt like fire.

Clarke began to sob again, bringing her knees up to her bare chest, her hands covering her face. Lexa swallowed and walked into the bedroom, her full Commander facade still in play. She had to keep herself in check. Every instinct was telling her to ravage the girl in front of her, knot her and spill her seed until the girl begged for her to stop. The alpha could do that and live with herself afterwards, but Lexa never could. 

Lexa sat on the bed next to Clarke, back rigid but eyes comforting. She took Clarke's hands away from her face to look her in the eyes.

"I can't do that, love. You know I can't. Once your heat ends, we can talk about this rationally. We have a war to fight," Lexa said pleadingly to the tired girl. She let it slip. Clarke was never supposed to know. Lexa didn't want Clarke to know that she intended to slaughter her people the next morning. Lexa closed her eyes and whispered profanities under her breath at her stupidity. Clarke sat up against the headboard, caving in on herself. Her arms wrapped around her breasts, her knees drawn up, her body language scared of the brunette sitting on her bed.

"Who wants to fight you Lexa?" Clarke asked, her voice timid. She knew the answer.

In Arkadia, and even back on the ark itself, no alpha would ever let an unclaimed omega go without a fight. Now, here on the ground, Clarke was one of the last unclaimed omegas there were. And they wanted her back. They wanted her as their sex slave.

Lexa looked up at the girl, not daring to move, not wanting to terrify the girl more. "Your people want you back Clarke. I can never let that happen. They can't take you away from me, not when I just...that is, unless you want to go back..." Lexa finished, her voice growing sorrowful. She didn't think she could bear to watch Clarke leave. Not after what they shared the night before. It was special, and raw, and beautiful, and Lexa couldn't bear to let that go.

Clarke crawled towards Lexa, sitting beside her, tucking a hand under the Commander's dropped chin and bringing it up so their eyes could meet. Clarke leaned in slowly, ignoring her omega's cries, kissing the Commander gently and tenderly, trying desperately to erase any fears or doubts the strong leader had. 

"I will never leave you, Lexa. I can't. Not now."

"What do you mean not now?" Lexa asked.

Clarke took a deep breath. "I don't know what this is. I...I think there's a part of my mind that's already mated with you. I know it sounds crazy, but it's like an emotional bond. Something I've never felt before. Just thinking about either of us leaving makes me sick."

Lexa smiled at Clarke's admission, wrapping the heated blonde in her arms. Lexa moved her mouth just over Clarke's exposed ear. "I love you so much Clarke," Lexa said, sadness in her voice. "But I have to leave in the morning. I want you to prepare for the worst. Indra will take care of you if it occurs."

Clarke balked. Her soft alpha, her precious Lexa, was hardening into the rock-solid Commander once again, denying Clarke of what she needed. She knew that her people would never let Lexa live. They would rip her apart. Lexa was strong, but not strong enough to hold back hundreds of vengeful, raging alphas. They wouldn't forget about Clarke until she was mated. They would never let Clarke live in peace until she was no longer unclaimed.

Clarke lifted her hand up to the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her in close. Lexa met the girl's lips with desire, their soft mouths caressing the others'. Clarke pushed herself closer to Lexa, straddling her lap, her naked legs wrapping around Lexa's waist. Lexa gasped at the pressure against her cock. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her bulge throbbed incessantly in her pants.

"Clarke...we can't," Lexa whispered, turning her head, only to be grabbed by strong hands and pulled back to meet shining blue irises. Clarke gripped Lexa's face with her right hand, wrapping her left in Lexa's soft braids. "I can't let you go to war unmated. I won't lose you before we've had a chance to finally finish this. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, sitting in that throne room, dagger in your hand. I was incredibly turned on, but not even close to how I am now. Please Lexa, I know you want me. I need you baby. Please, Lexa, just fucking take me!" 

Lexa growled at Clarke's dominating instincts, and the alpha threw the girl backwards onto the mattress, no longer straddling the raging brunette. Clarke laid flat on her back, her legs slightly spread, her wetness dripping onto the mattress below her. She looked up at Lexa with no fear; only lust in her shining eyes.

Lexa moved so that her body hovered over Clarke's. "If you're sure," Lexa whispered, leaving soft, gentle kisses down the side of Clarke's cheek. Clarke giggled and nodded desperately, turning her head to lock their lips in a passionate kiss. 

As it grew deeper, with tongues connecting and fighting for dominance -- which Clarke won -- the blonde began tugging at the straps holding Lexa's battle gear in place. She needed it off. She needed to be connected with her lover, to feel her skin. Lexa took the hint and dreadfully pulled away from her love, nearly ripping off everything she had on, only lying back between Clarke's legs when she was fully naked. Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa's bare, beautiful body pressed against hers, her cock lying against her inner thigh. Lexa kissed down Clarke's neck, feeling the girl moan desperately under her eager lips. Lexa smiled into Clarke's heated skin, bringing her hands up to gently palm the fleshy mounds on Clarke's chest. The blonde arched into Lexa's hand, pleading for more, needing pressure and closeness and everything that connected the two women. But what she had wasn't enough. Clarke began to cry.

Lexa stopped kissing her immediately, pulling back as if she were burned, her eyes wild, searching Clarke's face for answers. The girls were no longer touching, and Clarke sobbed at the loss. Lexa realized the cause of the latter outburst, and settled her body back between Clarke's strong legs, taking the girl's face in her hands gently. She stroked the tears away with her thumb, kissing Clarke's cute button nose, waiting for the blonde to calm herself. 

"What happened ai hodnes? Talk to me sweet love," Lexa murmured, her lips brushing and smoothing themselves over Clarke's forehead. The blonde sighed at the touch, relaxing under Lexa's hold. "I-I can't get closer. I can't-I don't-I-" Clarke stammered, sobbing out again as she clawed at Lexa's bare back.

Lexa understood immediately. She rested her full body weight on Clarke's, every part of them touching, Lexa resting her head in the crook of Clarke's neck, nuzzling and kissing the skin there. She whispered and cooed sweet nothings into Clarke's skin, trying to make the girl realize that she was, indeed, right on top of her.

But Clarke knew she was. Clarke could feel Lexa's weight, and felt her sadness lift. But it wasn't enough. She pulled back, forcing Lexa to follow suit, their eyes locking. Clarke wet her lips. "I need you inside. Now."

Lexa shuddered, her emotions derailing inside of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, that was so mean. I got really tired writing this and I have class tomorrow so I will pick this up tomorrow for sure. For everyone who was waiting, the next chapter is all smut. All of it. The entire thing. Lots of fluff in there too. Lots of cute alpha!lexa shit going down. Please keep commenting and asking questions and leaving kudos, I really appreciate them. This is phenomenal and it makes me so happy to have people who actually want to read my stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa growled deep in her throat, her eyes watering at Clarke's admission. She turned her head away from Clarke's body, refusing to look at the girl in fear she might self destruct. It hit her like a train: what if this was only because of Clarke's heat? What then? Is Clarke just desperate for release, or desperate for Lexa? The brunette's mind was hazy with rushing thoughts that swirled around her like a ferocious beast ready to tear apart the edges of her mind.

Clarke noticed her love pull away, and immediately felt a pang in her chest, like dropping glass on wood floors or shattering windows. She couldn't breathe. Lexa rejected her, and she couldn't breathe. She felt so exposed, so naked under the light of the candles and the moon peeking through the slits in the roof of the tent she no longer felt safe in. 

Clarke reached her arms up and pushed Lexa's strong body off of hers, rolling away from the Commander. She reached her arms up to wrap around her breasts, protecting herself from the light. She made a motion to stand, throwing her legs over the side of the bed with tears running down her cheeks. She felt embarrassed. She felt like a fool. A damn fool. She needed to leave before Lexa kicked her out herself. Clarke knew this was too good to be true.

Lexa snatched Clarke around the waist, ignoring the grunt and the furious cries from the blonde. Lexa settled herself on top of Clarke again, her body in between Clarke's thighs. Clarke threw her head back, refusing to look at Lexa, squirming, desperate to get away from the brunette, all while tears streamed down her reddened cheeks and sobs were lost in her throat. Lexa latched a hand around each of Clarke's wrists and pinned her arms to the bed above her head in a show of dominance. Clarke whipped her head down to look at Lexa, nothing but fear in her eyes. Lexa cursed herself under her breath, but never let go of Clarke's wrists. 

Lexa moved her hands up to lock fingers with Clarke's instead, a lot less dominant of a position. Lexa didn't mean to scare the fragile girl below her. The opposite. She wanted Clarke to feel safe in her arms. Clarke willingly tangled her fingers with Lexa's, keeping their hands above Clarke's head. Lexa leaned in slowly, careful not to startle the girl, before placing soft, gentle kisses along the column of Clarke's delicate throat. Clarke squirmed under Lexa, but this time it wasn't to get away: it was to get closer.

Lexa giggled against Clarke's neck, moving to her clavicle, dipping her tongue into the dip in her collarbone, causing Clarke to arch into her body.

"Clarke...ai hodnes...you are beautiful. You are more beautiful than the stars you fell from. I've never met anyone more perfect than you are. The way your body aches for my touch, how your skin melds with mine, how our hips fit together perfectly." Lexa kissed the valley between Clarke's plump breasts, before releasing one of Clarke's hands to bring her own to gently cup the heavy globe, causing a guttural moan to escape from Clarke's throat. 

"You fit in my hand so perfectly, darling. I love you so much Clarke. Please understand that I was not rejecting you. I would never dream of it. But I was scared. I was scared that you didn't mean it. I was scared that you only wanted me for my body and not for my soul." Lexa looked away, her cheeks red. She had never admitted her weakness to anyone before. Clarke reached up her hands to cup Lexa's face, bringing it back to hers. 

"I love you Lexa. And I want you. Please Lexa, take me." Lexa nodded, before capturing Clarke's lips in a passionate kiss, grinding her member into Clarke's mound.

Clarke gasped, her legs shivering and spirals of pleasure shooting down her spine. She needed Lexa now.

Lexa kissed another line down Clarke's throat, only to move back up to lick behind her ear, causing another sharp whimper.

"Clarke, are you listening to me?" Lexa's alpha came out. But she needed to be strong right now and she needed Clarke to submit. Not fully, but enough. Clarke nodded, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I need you to tell me if something hurts, or if I need to stop. I will not hurt you Clarke. Promise me you will tell me. Promise me you can be strong enough to tell an alpha no."

Clarke nodded, turning her head to kiss Lexa's plump lips again. "I promise." 

Lexa nodded against Clarke's skin, releasing their lips but keeping their foreheads pressed together, their eyes open and filled with fiery desire for each other. 

Lexa reached down, guiding her thick member to the entrance of Clarke's pussy. Clarke was shaking and sweating and very visibly ready, but Lexa needed to make sure that emotionally, Clarke was safe and prepared for this. Clarke somehow sensed why Lexa hesitated instead of plowing into her like she desired, and forced herself to calm down enough to nod her head against Lexa's again; a silent permission.

Lexa pushed in slowly, watching the blonde beneath her very closely. She was top alpha, the leader of 12 clans. She didn't like to brag, but she definitely had one of the biggest cocks of all the alphas in a 100 mile radius. One of the perks of being Commander. 

Clarke inhaled sharply, her eyes rolling back into her head. She wasn't used to the stretch, and though it felt wonderful, she knew she needed a minute to adjust. Clarke opened her eyes again and reached her hand down to Lexa's upper arm. 

Lexa stopped pushing immediately, her body freezing at Clarke's gentle touch. She searched the blue eyes below her, watching for any signs of pain. Clarke just smiled back at her. 

"It's okay Lex, I just need a minute," Clarke said breathily, and Lexa nodded as she understood. She would stand by her word: she refused to hurt her omega. Not after what she's been through before. She deserved to be treated like a goddess. 

Clarke nodded and brought Lexa's lips back down to hers as the brunette pushed in slowly. She was completely in, all the way to the hilt. Clarke felt so full, and her eyes rolled in pleasure. She was surrounded by Lexa and was finally satiating the feeling of need in her abdomen. Lexa bit Clarke's lower lip and soothed it with her tongue, coaxing a groan from the blonde. 

"Please Lexa, please move. You have to move I can't-" Clarke began to feel tears in the corner of her eyes as need washed over her again. Lexa kissed her again and nodded, whispering soft words to the girl below her. Lexa began to move, rolling her hips in a smooth fashion, causing another guttural sound from her omega. Clarke's eyes were closed but she could feel Lexa smile against her skin.

Lexa began to feel the knot growing at her base and the string of arousal being pulled tight. She didn't want to come before Clarke. This wasn't about her. Lexa slowed down and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself in order to please Clarke first. Clarke whined desperately, and opened her eyes to see why Lexa stopped. Realizing why, Clarke brought Lexa's face back up, their eyes locking. 

"Please knot me Lexa, I'm so close." Clarke licked Lexa's top lip and pulled the brunette down, the omega kissing up Lexa's neck. The alpha above her growled and began thrusting again, causing cries of pleasure to erupt from the Sky Princess. Lexa licked a trail from Clarke's clavicle to the pulse point in her neck, feeling its warmth under her tongue. This was the worse part.

Lexa very slowly pushed her knot into Clarke, stretching the girl even further. Clarke nearly screamed at the mix of pain and pleasure, and was wriggling beneath Lexa, trying to escape the stretch, even though she knew she wanted it so badly. 

"Shhh, I know Clarke, I know sweetheart. I know it hurts." Clarke whimpered and turned to kiss Lexa again, finally feeling her entire knot slip inside. Clarke threw her head back, her orgasm rushing in like a tsunami. Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes swarmed with desire, and with one more thrust, both girls were screaming their release into the night air. 

Lexa spasmed, releasing thick loads of come into the girl. Clarke arched her back, her fingers desperately finding Lexa's, tangling together, keeping them locked in almost every way. 

"Are you ready?" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear. She needed Clarke to be ready. She needed her consent. Clarke nodded feverishly against the alpha as another wave of pleasure crashed over her in tingles and warmth. Lexa licked her lips, kissing the omega's pulse point, before sinking her teeth in ever so gently, but still feeling the skin break under her teeth. 

Clarke cried out, her body wracked with crashing storms again. Her fingers clenched harder around Lexa's and she ground down to force the knot deeper. Clarke finally cleared the haze from her eyes enough to reciprocate. She bit into Lexa's neck in the same fashion, tasting the coppery blood on her tongue. Lexa growled, her alpha feeling powerful and alive. She finally had a mate. She was mated. Clarke was her mate, and when both girls realized they were officially together, they pulled their faces back to kiss passionately again. They rolled to their sides in preparations to be knotted for another few hours. 

They spent that time memorizing each others bodies. When Clarke finally fell asleep against Lexa's warm skin, the alpha regrettably pulled out of the warmth of her omega, shuddering at the clenching walls around her member, before kissing the girl's nose and heading off to ready her soldiers for war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I know I made a promise but I didn't have computer access long enough to write until today. I drafted this a lot so hopefully it was what you were waiting for. There will be more smut later, and I have an idea for it. There should be a solid 3-4 chapters left of this. There's a HUGE thing that happens in the next chapter so PLEASE stay tuned. You might be able to guess it if you paid attention in the previous chapter.   
> I also posted a new video on my youtube channel. My channel name is the100trash and the new one is called Talking To The Moon. I personally really like it, but that's just me, so I would love your opinion. Thank you to everyone, and I hope to be updating either tomorrow night or Thursday night!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa walked with her soldiers to the clearing. Before them laid a large meadow with blooming flowers and the smell of an oncoming rainstorm. Lexa was 300 men strong and they were ready for a fight. She would not send Clarke back to those people, the people that tortured her and took advantage of her precious body. She didn’t deserve that.

Kane approached the Commander, both of them squaring off. Lexa tipped her chin, trying to seem more dominant than the other alpha before her. Her blood was boiling and was ready for a fight. Kane looked her up and down, holding out a hand to keep his army back. They growled in response, but listened to him nonetheless. 

“Why are you here, Commander?” Kane asked, his voice gravely and pissed off. He was genuinely curious, which threw Lexa off her game. She lowered her gaze to meet his eyes, boring into his irises. 

“You want Clarke. I can’t give her over. I have heard of what you do to your omegas.”

Kane shook his head and chuckled. “Lexa...Clarke has been claimed. We could smell it from our camp. In the history of our people, we do not go after claimed omegas. We will not fight for a claimed girl. It is against our policy. I’m surprised she hadn’t told you that, since you’re the one who took her away from us?”

Lexa grew sick at Kane’s mischievous grin. She took a step backwards, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt a pang in her gut as realization seeped through her bones like fire. 

“Clarke played you like a fool, Lexa. She knew of the law we had in place. She knew we would not dare touch you or her since you were bonded. I didn’t see you as a fool, but I guess I was wrong. Your omega obviously seems to have the upper hand.” Kane laughed and said his polite goodbyes to the Commander before herding his people back in the direction of Arkadia. 

“What shall we do Heda?” A soldier, no older than 25 years, stood forward, having not heard any of their conversation and only seeing their enemy recede. 

Lexa swallowed sharply and shook her head. She felt like she had razorblades in her throat and they were ripping their way down her chest. She commanded her soldiers to return to camp and continue with their work. There would be no war today.

There would be no war today because Clarke lied to her. There would be no war because Clarke played her, toyed with her to get what she wanted. There would be no war because Clarke didn’t love her. 

As the grounders retreated and mumbled under their breaths about their loss, Lexa sank to her knees, her eyes unwavering and dull: lifeless. 

Her hands were brought to her lap and were folded over each other to stop from shaking. The bite on her neck burned with sadness and rage. 

When the last of her men was out of sight, Lexa leaned her head down, lowering her chin to her chest to cry. 

She sobbed silently, tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the rain now gently dropping around her body. The storm had come. 

Lexa curled into herself, sitting on her ass in the muddy earth, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her shins, hiding herself in a ball of sorrow. She was glad no one was around to see her act so weak. Clarke had lied to her. Her beautiful, timid Clarke. The girl that she was willing to die for. The girl she was willing to be weak for had lured her in just to rip her heart to shreds. Lexa knew this would happen but she didn’t protect herself. It felt like Costia all over again. Except this time the pain was worse.

Lexa sobbed loudly, screaming into her knees. She had been weak. This was her fault. It was all her fault. She knew better than to fall for someone again and she knew better than to open up like she had before. She had spent many years trying to sew up the hole in her chest and swallowing her pride. When her beautiful lover dropped from the sky, the thread was snipped and the hole reopened. Lexa had released all of her secrets and poured her heart out to a girl that didn’t love her. Couldn’t love her. 

She shakily stood, ready to go back to the camp. Her hair was damp and her cheeks were red and her fingers shook against her strong thighs as she managed to stand straight. She had to be the Commander now, and she had to be strong. 

She walked back to camp with tears on her cheeks. She was lucky that the rain hid them for her. 

 

~

 

Lexa emerged into view from the tent. Clarke's inner omega whined in happiness at the sight of her mate unharmed, but then a sick, swindling feeling was lowered into the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. She could smell it. It didn't smell right to her keen nose, and the way Lexa walked made Clarke feel confused and saddened. 

When Lexa made it to the tent, she very quietly asked Clarke to move from the entrance so she could go through. Clarke obliged, still apprehensive and concerned about her alpha. She didn't know what was going on. 

Lexa walked into the throne room, carefully unbuckling her armor that was never put to good use. She dropped the different pieces on the ground in a small pile, pulling on her soft robe in return. She felt much more comfortable, but still aching with sadness and anger and frustration that she knew she had to take out on somebody. Not Clarke, though. Never Clarke. Lexa had to leave. She could feel her anger bubbling up like an erupting volcano, and she knew that Clarke would be in the wreckage. She couldn't have Clarke see her like this. 

Lexa turned after taking a deep breath, preparing herself to face Clarke, still standing by the entrance. Lexa walked past Clarke, a breeze in her place, leaving Clarke alone again. The blonde was confused. She refused to be stuck in the tent all day wondering what happened. She went after Lexa.

Lexa could smell Clarke following her. It made her blood boil even more. She was borderline livid. Then Clarke grabbed her arm.

The Commander spun with such ferosity that Clarke was knocked straight to the ground in shock, her body twisted so she landed with her hands in front of her, blocking her fall. Lexa choked a sob back into her throat at witnessing what she had just done. Her omega was laying on the ground because of her. She had cuts on her palms because of her. She had to get out of there before she lost total control. 

Clarke looked up at Lexa, her eyes not hurt, but more curious. What could have caused such a powerful reaction? Clarke had to admit to herself that she was at least a little frightened of the alpha, and that scared her more than being knocked to the ground. She wasn't supposed to fear Lexa. That was supposed to go away with the mating ritual. But it still lingered in the back of Clarke's mind as she laid on the ground, her palms cut and bleeding, hair in her face. She couldn't be scared of Lexa. They were going to have to fix this. 

 

~

 

"Heda, calm down," Indra puffed, her chest heaving with effort. Her hands were on her knees, bracing her body and opening her airways. Lexa had been pushing battle training for the past 3 hours and it was growing dark. The Commander growled and dropped her sword in surrender. She knew it wasn't fair to Indra that she was angry with Clarke. She had had more than enough time training with her loyal warrior, and now it was time for the both of them to go home. Lexa dreaded going back to her tent. She didn't think she could look at Clarke's perfect, beautiful face without breaking down. And everyone knew she couldn't stand looking weak. 

"I know that you're hurt Heda. I understand. Please talk to her. She is afraid of you. She is worried you might hurt her. I could smell it from miles away. You must tell her how you feel Heda."

Lexa nodded, her own heart aching at the thought of Clarke fearing her. Lexa began walking with Indra back to the camp, ready to face her omega.

 

~

 

When Lexa arrived back at her tent, Clarke was asleep. Perfect. 

Lexa walked in quietly, careful not to disturb the girl. She noticed the candles still lit; Clarke was hoping that Lexa would come home to her. She kept the candles lit for her.

The brunette let a tear escape her eye, but that was it. She stiffened, noticing her weakness, carefully avoiding the gorgeous blonde sleeping peacefully in her bed. Lexa didn't think she could handle being in the same bed as Clarke. Not yet. Not until they talked about what happened that morning.

Lexa dragged a large fur to the ground, as well as a pillow that Clarke left available in case Lexa came home. Lexa smiled at the thought of her omega waiting for her, but shook her head and continued setting up her make-shift bed in the dirt next to the comfortable mattress Clarke had claimed. Which she had a right to claim. They were mated, after all. 

Lexa laid on her side, covering herself with the large fur, hoping that sleep would take her sooner rather than later. She couldn't stand to be awake any longer. And the smell of Clarke beside her, combined with the warmth the girl exuded into the room, was driving Lexa crazy. A tear dripped down her cheek again before she fell into a restless, nightmarish sleep.

 

~

 

Clarke woke to whimpering. It was a whimper that she had never heard before, and it certainly wasn't her own. She looked around the dimly lit room, sitting upright and examining her surroundings. That was when she heard the whimpers from the floor beside her.

Looking down, Clarke saw Lexa, curled in on herself, shivering like a leaf, whimpering and moaning in her sleep, sweat forming in droplets against her forehead. 

Clarke inched herself from under the furs and once she was free from the warmth surrounding her, she slid down to the ground beside Lexa, running her cool hand against Lexa's hot cheek, hoping that her touch will soothe her mate. She was wrong.

Lexa lurched up, her eyes unfocused and large, reminding Clarke of how she must've looked the first night she stayed with Lexa. 

"Hey, you're okay. Lexa, look at me. Sweetheart look at me, you're okay, and you're safe. Come back to me ai hodnes," Clarke whispered soothingly, pulling Lexa's hands in hers. Lexa shook her head and turned to Clarke, as if she finally registered who was beside her. Lexa began to sob, breaking her own rule of not showing weakness, and collapsed into Clarke's arms, letting her omega hold her and comfort her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Lexa craved the closeness between them after being without her mate's touch for so long. It felt like the sun, and comfort, and the crashing sea, and Lexa craved every happy feeling it gave her to be in Clarke's arms again.

Clarke continued stroking Lexa's hair, wrapping her arms around her tightly, kissing her temples and running circles down the Commander's spine.

"You're okay. I've got you. I've got you. I won't let you go," Clarke whispered, her lips finding Lexa's temple, kissing the damp skin as gently as she could. She knew that she couldn't separate from Lexa anytime soon. She thought her heart would break if Lexa pulled away from her like she had been doing all day. But fortunately, Lexa stayed. She was calmer, but refused to leave the comfort of Clarke's arms. She craved it. She breathed softly into Clarke's chest, embracing and just feeling the gentle touches her mate gave her. She never wanted to leave. But she knew something had to be done.

"Clarke," Lexa muttered, her lips kissing up Clarke's smooth neck. Clarke giggled.

"Yes Lexa?"

Lexa paused. She didn't want to break this. She didn't want to ruin this moment. She didn't want to break free of the bubble they had surrounded themselves in. But she couldn't have Clarke fear her, and she couldn't let her behavior go without punishment. It was wrong to treat her omega like that, and if they never talked about it, Lexa was sure she would never forgive herself.

"We need to talk about this morning."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter. Thank you

Clarke nodded. She wished Lexa would talk to her. This was a dangerous game that they were playing and Clarke couldn’t lose the brunette over some silly misunderstanding. 

Lexa straightened her back, regretfully pulling herself from Clarke’s lap to look her in the eyes. They were both sitting cross-legged, facing each other, knees touching but hands to themselves. 

Clarke stayed silent, her inner omega telling her to shut up and listen. And Lexa was actually grateful.

“Your leader told me that you only mated with me to stop the war. To save your people. I understand if this is true. I understand that you need to save your people. That’s why I...that’s why you’re you.”

Lexa didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to hear it flow off of her tongue and into her beloved omega’s ears. She didn’t want to watch Clarke reject her, if that was still how she felt.

But Clarke grimaced. She caught the slip. She heard what Lexa wanted to say, and ignored what she actually said. Clarke loved her. Clarke knew Lexa loved her. But why wouldn’t she say it?

Lexa looked away. She was ashamed. She was ashamed for pushing Clarke earlier, she was ashamed of acting so distant, and she was ashamed of loving Clarke when she knew the blonde could never love her back. 

Clarke situated herself again, and Lexa’s shock showed clearly on her face. The blonde untangled her legs, no longer touching Lexa, but only for a second. Clarke sat in Lexa’s lap, facing her, wrapping her pale arms around Lexa’s tight neck, the bones filled with stress from the conversation. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, situating herself directly above Lexa’s cock, causing a strangled whimper to escape from the Commander. Clarke giggled and wiggled her hips, watching Lexa’s eyes flutter back, before continuing on a more serious note.

“Lexa. Look at me.” Lexa struggled to open her eyes, but met the icy blue of the blonde’s sitting in her lap. Clarke smiled at her, stroking Lexa’s cheek with her hand, trying to wipe away the lines of tension forming in the beautiful tan skin.

“I love you. I am your mate, Lexa. If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t have mated with you. I will always love you. And today...I was scared. I mated you because I love you. I didn’t want you to go off to war unmated while I was unaware if you were ever going to come home to me again. I couldn’t stand not feeling your body, your weight, your teeth at my neck.” Clarke leaned forward, carressing her lips across the shell of Lexa’s ear. “I couldn’t stand not feeling you inside of me.”

Lexa shuddered, her inner alpha howling in appreciation. She nodded her head, turning it to the side, tucking her nose between Clarke’s neck and shoulder, inhaling the beautiful scent that cascaded across Clarke in waves. Clarke smiled, kissing the side of Lexa’s head, feeling the Commander’s arms tightly hold her body against hers. 

But soon, Clarke began to feel Lexa shake in her arms. She pulled away quickly, taking Lexa’s face in her hands and pulling her up to look into her eyes. They were flooded with tears, and Clarke’s heart shattered. She whimpered at Lexa’s sadness, trying to wipe away the flood of tears with her thumbs. 

“Ai hodnes, what is wrong? Please tell me what’s going on in your head,” Clarke whispered, kissing Lexa’s forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, tasting the tears and cringing at her lover’s sadness.

Lexa sniffled, but regretfully pulled away from Clarke, unwrapping her arms and gently lifting Clarke off her lap. She swung her legs over the bed, walking to the throne room, wiping away her tears, thankful that she hadn’t been wearing her war paint for the past week or so. She couldn’t stand to face Clarke. She couldn’t let Clarke see her weakness. Her heart was pounding and her inner alpha howled like crazy from being separated from her mate. She could smell Clarke’s remorse, her sadness. It flowed off of her in waves. She could also feel Clarke following her into her throne room, navigating the floor in almost darkness, only illuminated by the many candles surrounding them and basking them in a light glow. “Lexa?” Clarke whimpered. She was timid again. Scared. Lexa could sense her fear, and she berated herself again. She kept messing up. She could never get anything right with Clarke. Why would the blonde even want her?

Lexa turned around, her eyes filled with tears of sorrow, but so much love for Clarke. 

“I’m sorry I was weak. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I’m so sorry Clarke. I’m not the mate you deserve. You deserve so much better. I want to give you the world and it kills me that I can’t.”

Clarke listened, her heart shattering like glass as she absorbed Lexa’s words. She would never understand, would she? Lexa would never understand how much Clarke loved her. Lexa showed her that not all alphas are bad. Not all people were against her. Lexa showed Clarke how to love, and how to have courage. She showed Clarke that weakness is okay, and that she wasn’t broken and never had been. Lexa showed Clarke the world she so desired to give her. Lexa thought she couldn’t give Clarke the world. Clarke thought she had been given the whole universe. And when Clarke didn’t know what to say, she simply showed her gratitude in an action she never believed that she would do for anyone, especially an alpha. But Lexa was special.

So Clarke sunk to her knees. 

Clarke knelt at Lexa’s feet, her head staring into the brown eyes of the Commander, watching as Lexa’s eyes widened with shock. 

“Clarke you don’t have to-” 

“Lexa. Enough. I know that you think you’re weak. I know that you think you don’t deserve me. You’ve given me everything Lexa. I was afraid when I first came here but because of you, this is my home now. This is where I belong. I belong with you, and I never want to leave. I would rather die than ever leave you. I love you so much Lexa.”

Lexa stifled her tears. She bit her lip and offered a hand to the beautiful angel below her. Clarke smiled a gorgeous smile, teeth and all, taking Lexa’s hand and let the alpha pull her to her feet. When both were standing, both were on equal terms, Lexa took Clarke’s face into her hands, as gentle as she could, as if she were holding the sun. And she was. Clarke was a beautiful fireball, a flame that always burned. And if Lexa had to wear charred clothes for the rest of her life as consequence of holding her love, then so be it. Lexa never wanted to let this go. 

Clarke smiled, bit her lip, before leaning in slowly, treasuring the moment, and drifting her lips across Lexa’s, this kiss as gentle as the one so long ago. There was need, but it wasn’t overwhelming. They needed each other, but more emotionally than physically. Lexa loved to be in Clarke’s arms again, but craved the love that was pouring out of Clarke’s pores, covering Lexa’s clothes and her own skin with desire. 

And as Clarke smiled into the kiss, and as she moved Lexa back towards the bed, slowly shedding the brunette’s heavy armor, Lexa knew they would be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! There will be one more after this, and then an epilogue. The next chapter is another mate, if you couldn't guess. Would anyone like to see an epilogue of Clexa babies? If not, an epilogue is not needed. Comment what you want to see, or if you would like to see anything after the next mating. I'm running out of ideas, which is the only reason I'm stopping the story. So if you have any ideas for another chapter, or would rather see Clexa babies, I will definitely continue. Please comment your thoughts and I take everything into consideration!


	11. Chapter 11

The room was basked in darkness, the only slivers of light coming from a few dozen lit candles that were scattered around the room. The bed laid occupied, warm and inviting. Furs lined every inch of the large mattress, comforting the girls that laid upon it. 

Gentle fingers traced smooth cheekbones, running up and down inviting flesh. Lexa was on top of Clarke, both of the girls fully nude, but not desperate. Neither were desperate. They had all the time in the world.

Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's, opening her eyes and looking into solid blue. She smiled and let out a breath, reaching a hand up to caress Clarke's cheek with the back of her palm. Clarke smiled up at Lexa and turned her head, kissing Lexa's knuckles as they went past her lips. 

"Gods you are so beautiful Clarke. I never thought I could ever get this lucky. I love you so much." Lexa whispered her love against Clarke's pink lips, swollen from almost an hour of kissing. Clarke smiled and closed her eyes, leaning in to capture Lexa's lips again, gently moving against the plump flesh of her lover. Tongues danced and swayed to a rhythm, but still, never desperate. Only love was swimming between them, both girls smiling and breaking the kiss once or twice, only to pull themselves back in another loving hold. 

Lexa shifted against Clarke and the omega moaned, feeling Lexa's hardness graze between her thighs again. Clarke giggled and wrapped her legs around Lexa's, kissing down Lexa's inviting neck, running her tongue over the distinct markings of a mate. Lexa shivered under the touch, and felt fire ignite in her loins when Clarke traced her mating bite.

Lexa broke away from Clarke, grabbed the blonde's hands and tangling them with her own, holding both of their arms above Clarke's head. Clarke smiled up at Lexa, waiting. 

The brunette smiled, dipping her head lower to kiss a soft line across Clarke's jaw and down her throat, causing a whimper to bubble from the omega's throat. Lexa laughed, but continued her journey of nips and sucks until she reached Clarke's collarbone. She dipped her tongue into the valleys of Clarke's body, feeling like she was tasting the girl for the first time all over again. Clarke moaned and wiggled against her alpha, squeezing their hands together, letting Lexa know she was incredibly turned on and she definitely approved of what the alpha was doing. So Lexa continued south. 

Clarke felt a hot tongue roll over her breasts, capturing and claiming the flesh. Clarke arched into Lexa's inviting mouth, desperate for the brunette to give in and dive where Clarke needed it the most. But the alpha took her time, not wanting to waste any second of this. Seeing Clarke squirming under her again left Lexa breathless, and she wanted to show Clarke just how much she loved her. 

"Please Lexa, please. I can't stand it, I need you. I want you. I love you. Please take me, I can't stand it ai hodnes," Clarke begged breathlessly, her chest arching again as Lexa's tongue swirled around a sensitive nipple. Lexa smiled against her chest, kissing below her breasts and nodding against Clarke's heated skin, understanding what her mate needed. She needed it just as badly.

Lexa unlocked her hands from Clarke's, running her fingertips down Clarke's forehead and blushing cheeks, smiling. She dipped her head and gave Clarke another gentle kiss.

Lexa moved her hips, situating herself with Clarke's entrance, feeling the pool of wetness, the sensation greeting her and causing shivers to run down the alpha's spine. Clarke leaned up and kissed the underside of Lexa's strong jaw, causing the alpha to grin and close her eyes at the feeling of her omega's lips against her skin.

Clarke felt herself become impaled, separated by the large member of her mate. She moaned desperately, her eyes rolling back into her head at the stretch. She gripped Lexa's bicep, and Lexa immediately stilled. Clarke shook her head.

"No, Lex, don't stop, just go slow. It's been a while," Clarke breathlessly said, laughing a bit towards the end, causing Lexa to smile and continue pushing. Clarke whimpered, her mouth in a perfect circle, Lexa's length rubbing against her delicate walls. 

"How is that, ai hodnes?" Lexa asked, her voice husky and desireable. Clarke nodded frantically. "Faster. Faster Lexa, please," Clarke whined into her alpha's neck, nipping at the skin there, already seeing the marks from not 5 minutes ago. 

Lexa grinned, and began thrusting into her omega, her pace increasing each time. Clarke groaned, gripping Lexa's ass hard, fingernails digging into the tanned skin, begging for her alpha to satisfy her deeper. 

When Lexa threw Clarke's legs over her shoulder, Clarke nearly saw stars. It was the deepest Lexa had ever gone, and Clarke was greedily taking every bundle of pleasure she could. Lexa panted, trying not to come early, wanting to see her omega's face before she released. And Clarke granted her alpha's wish a minute later.

"Lexa, please make me come. Please make me come, oh god Lex, make me come," Clarke cried out, babbling incessantly as she reached her peak, feeling her legs tremble on her lover's shoulders. Lexa grinned a sinister grin, and pounded even harder into her mate, pain erupting from her hips and her back. She ignored every muscle that begged her to stop. She needed to give this to Clarke. She needed to please her mate. She needed to be granted forgiveness. 

"Oh my god I'm coming. I'm coming Lex, oh my god," Clarke screamed into the night air, her thighs clenching and desperate to milk every drop of come that Lexa had to offer. When Clarke's eyes rolled back into her head and her body curled and stilled, Lexa released into her omega, moaning as she slowed her pace but never leaving the intimate embrace of her love. 

Clarke shook as the last waves of her orgasm overtook her, feeling Lexa's come inside of her, feeling her alpha's knot keeping it inside. The blonde smiled, exhausted and sweaty, pulling Lexa down to her chest. Lexa grinned, and laid her body on top of Clarke's, letting the blonde hold her. Clarke needed to feel the weight of her alpha on top of her. She needed to feel that Lexa was alive, real, and so very well. 

Clarke stroked her fingers through Lexa's damp hair, hearing the woman on top of her finally settle. The brunette began to gently snore on top of Clarke's chest, erupting a giggle from the blonde. She kissed the crown of Lexa's head, before blowing out the nearest candles, and joining her lover in sleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was hidden behind vast mountains and valleys that guarded Polis. Lexa walked home from the battle grounds, a pain in her shoulder and her armor rubbing against her raw skin. She had spent most of the day training the Nightbloods, determined to find a second. It couldn't be her own children, she knew her people would never allow it. But oh how she wished one of her children could follow in her footsteps. Just thinking of not being with them made Lexa's stomach lurch. She couldn't bear to be parted from her family, especially Clarke. They were together less and less now, Clarke taking care of the children and Lexa trying her best to save her people. Lexa wanted a day to herself to be with the children like Clarke always got to do, but she would never take that away from her love. She knew Clarke loved their children and wanted to be with them all the time as well.

Lexa approached her tower, sighing in relief, happy to finally be home. She could smell her mate from the lowest floor, and her lips twisted up in a grin. Just thinking about being wrapped in Clarke's arms again made her shudder with happiness. 

Upon approaching her bedroom door, Lexa stopped and listened. Behind the great wood passage, the gentle pitter-patter of footsteps across the floor echoed in Lexa's ears. A gentle coo was heard by Lexa's attuned ears. She knew her children. She knew their sounds, their smell. Almost as well as Clarke's. When Lexa heard glass shatter and an angry Clarke approach the children's room, Lexa intervened. 

Lexa opened the door, causing a pause. Everyone turned to look. Lexa stood in the doorway, dropping her sheathed sword on the ground and dropping to one knee, like she had done to Clarke many years ago. 

Finian squealed. His long, blond locks were sticking straight up, needing a good combing. His bright blue eyes shined with glee when he saw his nomon come safely home from the battle grounds. 

Fin was no more than waist height at best. He stood on shaky legs, because of complications during the pregnancy. Clarke had suffered two miscarriages before Finian came, and they were giving up hope. Finian was a blessing, but he did not escape without a slightly limp right leg. Lexa didn't care, as long as her child was still alive. 

Finian ran into Lexa's open arms, squeezing around her neck. Lexa released all tension in her body. The comforting and familiar scent of her son overjoyed her, and calmed her nerves. She squeezed the boy in her arms, the boy that was identical to Clarke. But the other...the other was different. She was both of them, and she was beautiful, just like her brother. 

Clarke returned to the entryway with a girl attached to her hip. Nova was perfect. She proved great at only 6 months, and even though she couldn't yet speak, Lexa and Clarke loved her dearly. After the birth of her daughter, Lexa begged to pick the name. Clarke granted permission, knowing her alpha would do good by their daughter. And she succeeded. 

Nova means bright star. The brightest star in the sky. And though Lexa loved Clarke more than anything, Nova was her brightest star. She shined with grace and giggles and ordained their family with life and laughter. And Finian loved her.

"I have no idea why I let you make two," Clarke said, towards Lexa, still on the ground playing with their son. Lexa stood, sending Finian off to go play, before approaching her girls. Lexa grinned, looking at her wife. Clarke's messy blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, her eyes drooping and exhausted. Her pheromones were anxious and began to make Nova uncomfortable. She was tired and drained, and Lexa wanted to do anything to pull her away from that. 

It was nearly nightfall, the sun already set. It was around their bedtime anyway. Lexa plucked Nova from Clarke's arms, feeling comfort in the weight against her hips. Nova giggled at Lexa, recognizing her other mother. Lexa gave a kiss to the top of Nova's head, inhaling the scent that emanated off of her. Nova was a born alpha. Lexa could already tell. Her scent was strong and prominent, and she couldn't wait to see her daughter fill her shoes. 

Lexa walked Nova into the children's room, Finian already changed and asleep, his candle extinguished. Lexa smiled at her omega son, seeing so much of Clarke in him. It amazed her how similar they were. They were stubborn and moody, but kind and endearing. And Lexa loved them both, so so much. 

Lexa settled Nova onto her mat, the one inside a beautifully decorated wood cradle. Being in the cradle settled Nova completely, and after Lexa gave her kisses across her eyelids, Nova fell asleep. 

~

Clarke laid with Lexa, their naked bodies sweaty and hot. Clarke smiled against Lexa's bare chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking playfully, extracting a groan from her alpha. She hadn't been like this with Lexa in months. Not since the month after Nova was born. It was overdue. 

Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's tangled hair, rubbing up and down her back, and kissing her eyelids, settling the blond in her arms. Both of the girls were content, grins never leaving their face.

"This won't go on much longer, love. I shall be home soon. I could take your place for a few days even," Lexa said. She knew it was a risk. But Clarke only laughed. 

"I would love that. Thank you. I love these kids, but sometimes they drive me nuts," Clarke said, chuckling against Lexa. The brunette smiled down at her mate, closing her eyes and inhaling Clarke's loving scent. 

Here, Lexa was surrounded by everything she loved. Her wife, her mate, her lover, laid in her arms, after a night of consistent sex and loving embraces. Clarke, the girl that fell from the sky, the girl that saved Lexa from a lifelong damnation of insecurity and remorse, was now here. She was alive, and she was so beautiful. And Lexa could never imagine letting this go. 


End file.
